I say patience
by gala-granger
Summary: Anakin y ObiWan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.
1. Deseosos

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo uno-Deseosos**

No puedo sacar la imagen del rostro de mi padawan de mi mente. Me persigue el pensamiento de su voz. El deseo de tocar sus labios arde en mi interior. El fuego de la pasión me consume en todo momento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para alejar tales íntimos deseos? Debo concentrarme en la Fuerza, eso debo hacer.

Obi-Wan Kenobi no puede quitar los ojos de su aprendiz, Anakin Skywalker. Éste se voltea.

"¿Maestro?"

"¿Si Anakin?"

"¿Le sucede algo?"

"No, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Porque hace media hora que me está mirando fijamente."

'Algo raro le pasa a Obi-Wan. No es la primera vez que lo sorprendo mirándome con esa mirada. Rara mirada. No de compasión, no paternal. Más bien de amor o deseo.'

"¿Maestro?"

"Anakin."

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Ya lo has hecho."

"Pregunta, mi joven padawan."

"¿Se siente usted bien?"

"Si. ¿Por qué preguntas Anakin?"

"Porque lo siento tenso."

"¿Tenso?"

"El aire de tranquilidad que siempre lo rodea ha desaparecido."

Obi-Wan mira sorprendido a Anakin. Sus miradas se encuentran. El Maestro se voltea.

Tenso. Me siente tenso. Con su mirada podrá descifrar mis pensamientos. El contacto visual hará que se interne en lo más profundo de mi ser y allí descubrirá la verdad que busca. Debo evadir su mirada.

Anakin gira hacia Obi-Wan. Éste escapa de su mirada. El aprendiz, insistente, sigue buscando la mirada de su maestro.

'Está evitando mis ojos. No desea tener contacto visual conmigo. Raro en Obi-Wan. Empieza a preocuparme. Trataré de distraerlo y a la vez obligarlo a mirarme.'

"¿Me está evitando Maestro?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no me mira?"

"Es la tentación la que me impide mirarte."

"¿De qué me habla? ¿Tentación de qué?"

Anakin mira a su Maestro. Éste le devuelve la mirada. La sostiene un momento y voltea.

"¿Ahora comprendes?"

'Deseo. Eso es lo que siente. Tentación. Contacto. Sentimientos, sensaciones."

"¿Maestro?"

"Habla Anakin…"

"¿Qué es lo que usted desea?"

"Muchas cosas…"

Exactamente te deseo a ti. Pero no es lo apropiado para decir en este momento.

Se vuelven a mirar. Ésta vez, Anakin corta el contacto.

'¿Es posible que los ojos de mi Maestro sean tan hermosos? Los más hermosos se podría decir. ¿Y su voz? Seductora es la voz de mi Maestro. Obi-Wan es mi Maestro. Mío y de nadie más. ¿Es posible que me sienta así?'

"Anakin…"

"¿Si Maestro?"

"Siento en ti un repentino cambio. De repente te pusiste muy nervioso."

"¿Nervioso?"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Es su mirada."

Contacto.

"¿Qué deseas Anakin?"

"Pregúnteme en otro momento…"

'En este momento lo único que deseo es sentir tus labios. Nunca me sentí así. Quiero disfrutar de cada momento contigo. Deseo que cada momento sea único. Deseo besarte, acariciarte, tocarte, sentirte.'

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que estoy escribiendo. Voy a seguir un patrón con los Episodios II y III. Por eso las frases (aunque en este capítulo no aparece ninguna).

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	2. Paciencia

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo dos-Paciencia**

Caminan por el Templo Jedi. No hablan, no hay palabras. Obi-Wan sigue evitando encontrarse con la mirada de su padawan, pero se conforma con observar su hermoso rostro con disimulo.

En cuanto a Anakin, sigue insistiendo con el contacto visual, pero desiste al cabo de un rato y decide estudiar con detenimiento los movimientos de su Maestro.

'La forma en que camina me excita. Y esas piernas, tan perfectas. La forma en que me mira. Con disimulo.'

"Maestro…"

"Ahora no, Anakin. Sígueme y no opongas resistencia."

El Maestro guía a su aprendiz hasta una puerta sin picaporte o artefacto para abrirla. Obi-Wan la abre con un ligero movimiento de su mano. Empuja dentro a Aankin y la cierra. Los ojos del más joven repasan rápidamente el lugar. Se encuentran en lo que parece un armario vacío con un pequeño ventilete por el cual entra la poca luz que hay. Apenas entran ambos. Están cuerpo con cuerpo. Cada uno contra una pared. Se rozan. Sienten la respiración del otro.

"¿Qué lugar es éste Maestro?"

"Eso no es lo importante en este momento."

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Aclarar nuestras mentes. Sentir."

Contacto visual.

"Anakin…"

"¿Si Maestro?"

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Deseo amarlo, sentirlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo…"

Silencio.

"¿Qué deseas tú, Obi-Wan?"

"Tu confianza, tu cariño, tu amor, tus labios…"

Obi-Wan comienza a acercarse lentamente. Debido al limitado espacio quedan enfrentados, pegados. Anakin estira sus brazos y empuja a Obi-Wan contra la pared.

"¿No es lo que quieres?"

"No de esta manera."  
"¿Y cómo…?"

Sin previo aviso, Anakin posa sus labios sobre los de su Maestro y rápidamente los retira.

"¿Qué sugieres ahora Anakin?"

"Paciencia Maestro, paciencia. Pronto tendrá lo que quiere.

_What do you suggest?_

_I say patience._

_Patience?_

_Yes, R2 will come and he will release us._

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, Anakin abre la puerta y sale, dejando solo a Obi-Wan. Éste se queda dentro hasta que deja de escuchar los pasos de su padawan.

Paciencia. Es lo que el quiere. El control tiene que ser suyo o nos va a dejar sufriendo a ambos por la imposibilidad de nuestro amor. Paciencia, Obi-Wan. Déjalo que controle la situación, en poco tiempo lo perderá.

'El aprendiz será Maestro. El Maestro será aprendiz. En el amor los roles cambian. Esta vez el control lo tendré yo. Mucho sobre la Fuerza sabrá, pero no tanto sobre el amor. Cuanta más tensión haya, mejor primera reacción habrá. Una bomba de tiempo funciona casi igual. Cuanto más espera, mejor. Privarle del placer es lo mejor que se puede hacer.'

Obi-Wan alcanza a su padawan.

"¿Qué clase de demostración fue esa?"

"No siempre se tiene el poder. No siempre se tiene el control."

"¿Y cuál es el trato?"

"No hay trato. La cosa es así."

"Y así será. Tu modo…"

"¿Ve que la paciencia sirve?"

"Esperé lo suficiente como para seguir esperando."

"Paciencia, Obi-Wan, paciencia. Pronto recibirás lo que quieres."

Anakin empieza a caminar, pero no puede continuar. Algo lo retiene. Voltea y ve a Obi-Wan con su mano en alto.

"Cuanto más tier, menos recibirá."

"Aún soy tu Maestro."

"No por ahora."

"¿Y cuándo?"

"Paciencia, amigo Obi-Wan, paciencia. Pronto recibirás lo que quieres."

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Bueno, aquí empieza la parte interesante de la historia. Es posible que en el próximo capítulo escriba algo de lemon, pero no estoy lo tengo muy claro aún. Si voy muy lento con la historia, es decir, si las cosas pasan demasiado lento y la historia se hace muy densa, les pido que por favor me lo digan.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

_May the Force be with us all._


	3. No juegues conmigo

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

Una pequeña disculpa, ya que en los dos capítulos anteriores FanFiction quitó los asteriscos que encerraban los pensamientos de Obi-Wan. Pongo barras, aunque no tengo la seguridad de que aparezcan. Disfruten de la función…

**Capítulo tres-No juegues conmigo**

Obi-Wan baja la mano. Anakin se acerca cada vez más hacia él.

"Sólo espere"

Anakin se aleja caminando.

/¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? Esta ansiedad comprimida, esta ansiedad cada vez más fuerte. Paciencia Obi-Wan. Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. Utiliza lo que le enseñé. Es un buen aprendiz. ¡Y qué aprendiz! Tan sabio, joven, seductor, atractivo…/

Obi-Wan camina hasta su casa.

Anakin se encuentra con Padme. Juntos se van a casa. Pasan las horas y se acuestan.

"Sos tan bonita…"

"Eres tan hermoso…"

"Tus ojos…"

"Tus labios…"

_You're so beautiful._

_That's because I'm so in love._

_No, that's because I'm so in love._

_So has love blinded you?_

_No, that's not what I meant._

_That's probably true…_

Anakin despierta a la mañana siguiente. Padme está a su lado. Duerme tranquila, no repara que su esposo está despierto. Éste se levanta y ve la ropa de ambos tirada en el suelo.

'Padme, mi amor se prueba con esto. Espero que nunca te enteres de la triste verdad del deseo que me consume. Aunque lo reprima, sigue allí. Perdóname amada.'

Obi-Wan sueña. Despierta sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor frío.

/¡Qué sueño! El control era mío, le hacía el amor de una manera tan apasionada. Sus besos… Tranquilo Obi-Wan, la paciencia va a dar frutos./

Maestro y aprendiz se encuentran en la puerta del magnífico Templo.

"Lo veo distraído esta mañana, Maestro."

"Te noto muy contento, pero a la vez deprimido, Anakin."

"La felicidad es pasajera, hay que disfrutarla mientras se pueda."

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Usted debería saberlo, según creo, es el Maestro."

"El Maestro también es aprendiz. Su padawan le enseña."

"Veo que comprendió mi mensaje."

/Felicidad pasajera. Probablemente haya algo que le proporcionó un dejo de felicidad. Presiento que algo sucederá./

_You asume too much…_

Caminan. Obi-Wan nota que Anakin lucha contra su persona. Se atiene a hacer algo.

Anakin necesita hablar con su Maestro, pero cree que esta movida significa ceder demasiado.

Un tiempo pasa. Los días para ambos son interminables. Por la noche, Anakin escapa de la realidad a través del amor que le brinda Padme. Obi-Wan sueña continuamente con su padawan. Ambos desean un beso, un momento de intimidad, pero el Maestro se mantiene prudente y el aprendiz no cede. La tensión crece. El deseo también.

Caminan. Evitan mirarse, evitan hablar. Pasan por ese lugar, ese lugar en el que ambos han hablado. El aprendiz, decidido a dejar de jugar, abre la puerta y los mete a ambos en el armario.

"¿Sucede algo Anakin?"

"Si."

"¿Y qué es lo que sucede?"

"Ya no resisto más."

"¿Qué es lo que no resistes?"

"No juegue conmigo."

Y dicho esto, lo toma a Obi-Wan por los hombros y lo empuja contra la pared. Sin dejar momento a defenderse, acerca sus labios a los de su Maestro y comienza a besarlos con ardorosa pasión. El sorprendido Maestro, no comprende lo que sucede, pero se presta rápidamente. Comienza un juego de lenguas, una competencia de caricias. Anakin baja sus brazos hacia la cintura de Obi-Wan y comienza a descender lentamente con sus manos. Obi-Wan, por su parte, acaricia suave, pero irresistiblemente, el cuello de su aprendiz. Comienza a entrelazar sus dedos con el cabello de Anakin.

Aprendiz y Maestro. Maestro y aprendiz. Juntos, unidos por la pasión. Repentinamente uno se separa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Ya basta."

"Tu empezaste."

"Ya no juegues conmigo Obi-Wan."

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Estuvo cerca, verdad? Ya lo creo, pero hasta ahí los dejo. Buen ambiente, no? Continuaré escribiendo, aunque no es tan fácil escuchar a los profesores, copiar y escribir el fic al mismo tiempo.

Perdón si tardo en actualizar, pero Internet no es una de las cosas que obtengo con solo apretar un botón.

Comenzaré por agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi fic… Y ahora contestaré sus reviews uno por uno.

**Mosca:** ya sé que el slash no es lo tuyo, pero me conoces. Sabes que cuando me ocsesiono con algo, lo primero que hago es leer fics sobre eso, pero de alguna manera que aún no comprendo, termino siempre leyendo slash… Uno de los miles de misterios de la vida. Suerte!

**OREN ISHII15:** gracias por el review, y sorry si tardo mucho en actualizar. Voy a tratar de que haya deseo, pero la cosa es más como una bomba de tiempo… Hasta el prox. chap!

**Agus y Moony:** perdón por la rapidez, las palabras fluyen como en un río… Estoy trabajando en lo de poner más frases, pero no encuentro muchos momentos en los cuales haya alguna frase indicada… Gracias por el review!

**Alex:** gracias por el review! Sabes que voy a seguir asi, no intentes pararme…

**Octavio:** esa parte tmb es mi favorita, aunque en este chap (3) hay una mucho mejor. Obi-Wan dice eso, porque ambos están muy confundidos. Gracias por el review!

**Cucaracha:** gracias por decir eso sobre mi slash! Sé que no es lo que más te gusta, pero me entendes… Grax por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	4. El Juego

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo cuatro-El juego**

Obi-Wan mira los ojos de Anakin.

"¿Quién es el que juega?"

El Maestro abre la puerta. Se dispone a salir, pero algo lo detiene. Siente la mano de su padawan agarrada a la suya.

"No insistas, ya no aguantaré que me uses como tu muñeco del placer."

"No lo eres. Tu eres mi placer."

"Sabes que no me quedaré."

"Ve, pero yo sé que sufres sin mi. Sé que en la noche sueñas con nuestro amor. Sé que el deseo arde en ti."

"Es de ti mismo del que hablas."

"¿Cree usted, Maestro, que yo no puedo ver y sentir lo que usted piensa?"

Al decir esto, Anakin comienza a acariciarse el pecho con su mano y lentamente desciende. La mano de Obi-Wan acompaña a la de su padawan por ese camino suave y sinuoso, por ese viaje de lujuria.

_I don't like sand. It's course, rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything is soft and smooth…_

"¿Quién es el que juega ahora, Obi-Wan?"

El Maestro abandona el lugar. Desahuciado y confundido camina. Nota que su aprendiz lo sigue sigilosamente, pero lo ignora.

"¿Por qué no me habla Maestro? ¿Me está evitando? No actúe como si nada hubiese sucedido. Usted quiso tomar el control, ¿creyó que iba a ceder?"

"Dejémoslo así."

"No se puede actuar como si nunca me hubiese besado."

"¿Yo? Tú me besaste. Eres tu el que juega conmigo."

"¿Y por qué te uniste a mi momento de ardor?"

Silencio.

"Vamos Maestro, ¿acaso se arrepiente? ¿Tiene miedo de decirlo?"

"No, no tengo miedo…"

"¿Y por qué no lo dice? Vamos, anímese."

"Es la tentación, y lo sabes."

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar."

"Basta Anakin, ya no juegues conmigo."

'El juguete no eres tu, Obi-Wan. La pobre de Padme lo es. Tan inocentemente se entrega todas las noches a mi juego de placer. Y pasión. Algún día te darás cuenta de que esto no es un juego. Esto es realidad.'

/Empiezas a lastimar Anakin. Este juego tiene reglas. Tú las pusiste y yo las respeto, pero no las cambies a tu reproche y provecho. Duele que me uses. Paciencia te tengo. Te comprendo, te ayudo, no presiono. Sé que nunca cederás. Pero en algún momento, no muy lejano, no aguantarás más la presión. Y lo sé, por algo soy tu Maestro./

Obi-Wan se aleja caminando. Ya no puede aguantar más el dolor que crece en su pecho. Necesita llorar, pero no puede dejar que su aprendiz lo vea. Se aleja lo más posible de ese lugar en donde han hablado, en donde se han besado.

Anakin siente que se ha descontrolado, siente que ha cedido demasiado. Necesita escapar de la realidad, debe escapar de sus problemas. La tensión y la presión son terriblemente difíciles de manejar. Corre, corre con todas sus fuerzas. Siente que vuela, siente que se libera. Va a casa y la encuentra a Padme. La toma en brazos y la besa. La besa pensando en Obi-Wan. La cara de Padme, los labios de Padme tienen la forma y el sabor de los de su Maestro.

Juntos, marido y mujer, se van al cuarto y desaparecen. Emprenden un viaje, un viaje a ningún lugar. Un viaje a la lujuria.

Un tiempo pasa. Anakin despierta. Padme está a su lado acostada. Sin ropa, tapada con la sábana de seda blanca. No es la primera vez que esto sucede. Cuando la presión aumenta, él escapa a través de un amor inocente. Han pasado días ya desde que él y su Maestro se besaron. La tensión entre ambos sigue creciendo. Sin poder más, Anakin va cediendo. De a poco o bruscamente, pero cede.

Sin más, busca su ropa entre el revoltijo que hay en el piso. Aún está oscuro. Unas palabras se repiten en su mente…

_I have trained you since you were a little boy. I've taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I even hoped to be._

'Más de un mes ha pasado. Ya no lo aguanto. Necesito amarlo, amarlo de una manera diferente. Nunca más, nunca más. No puedo soportar la presión. Soy presa fácil. Obi-Wan tenía razón. Él mismo lo dijo. Mi constante impaciencia, mi tendencia a querer controlar las cosas. Ya no lo aguanto. Lo necesito. Sin él no sé que hacer. Sin él prácticamente no me conozco. Padme me conoce, pero no tan bien como Obi-Wan. Es hora de darle lo que desea. Cada vez es más difícil de manejar. Lo amo demasiado como para seguir sufriendo así. Nunca más, nunca más.'

En su pecho descubierto comienza a crecer un sentimiento. Un sentimiento que el conoce muy bien. Lo experimenta cada vez que juega con Padme. No es remordimiento. Se impacienta, comienza a acariciarse. Se lo imagina a Obi-Wan. ¿Por qué imaginarlo? ¿Por qué no sentirlo? Anakin se cubre con una capa y sale corriendo en busca de su speeder.

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Mucho más cerca que la vez anterior, verdad? No se impacienten, imagínense lo que en breve sucederá.

Para empezar me voy a disculpar por adelantado. Es probable que por dos semanas no actualice. Increíblemente tengo vacaciones después de una larga y cansadora espera. Y como las clases me inspiran por el aburrimiento, no creo que en este tiempo escriba mucho. Les dejo este capítulo para que se deleiten pensando en lo que sucederá.

Les pido que me digan que prefieren:

a) Pasión, pero descripta sin palabras.

b) Pasión, con alguna descripción.

c) Pasión, sugerida con palabras no muy fuertes.

Ya voy diciendo que no me animo a mucho.

Contestaré, ahora sí, sus reviews. Aunque no sin antes agradecer a los que leyeron la historia, a los que me dejaron reviews y a los que la leyeron y no dejaron reviews.

**Nataly:** grax por el review! Je, espero que me disculpes por no dejártelo leer en clases…

**Agus y Moony:** gracias por el review! Estoy trabajando duro en lo de las frases y tengo un capítulo pensado que creo que te va a gustar, porque va a estar basado en el diálogo final del Episodio III. Te dejo, y disfruta del prox chap!

**Alex:** gracias por el review! Y no te olvides, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, le gusta?

**Octavio:** no son siempre así mis fics, y en tal caso serán de gays, porque nunca escribí flash f/f. Igual gracias por el review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	5. El comienzo

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo cinco-El comienzo**

Recorre las calles a toda velocidad. Toma altura. Busca, desesperado. Llega al Templo Jedi y corre. Entra corriendo. Los pasillos, los corredores, todo está vacío. Sus pasos apresurados resuenan mientras sube por las escaleras. La distancia le parece interminable. Pasa puerta tras puerta, buscando la correcta.

Dentro de su habitación, se dispone a acostarse. Se comienza a sacar la ropa con suma calma. Para un momento. ¿Es eso posible? Siente que su padawan está cada vez más cerca. Debe estar alucinando, pero lo siente. Cada vez se hace más fuerte su presencia.

_Don't go._

_I don't want to disturb you._

_Your presence is soothing._

Más puertas, sigue buscando. Siente que está llegando a destino. Siente que su Maestro está escasa distancia. Cada vez menos, cada vez falta menos para poder sentir. Encuentra lo que busca.

Escucha golpes en la puerta, golpes ansiosos. Sabe quien está detrás de la puerta. Lo siente. A medio desvestir, con el pecho casi al descubierto, va a abrir la puerta.

Se abre la puerta. Lo ve, ahí parado, mirándolo. Sólo con sus pantalones de tela ligera y la camisa, de la misma tela, desabrochada. Siente un impulso. Responde, se lanza.

Lo ve, ve a quien esperaba ver. No tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

Anakin se acerca velozmente y lo apresa.

Obi-Wan es fácil, es dócil. No opone resistencia, lo tolera.

Se besan. Sus labios no se separan. Sus lenguas exploran la boca del otro. Se besan con arrebato. Dejan ya. El padawan se acerca, listo para otra dosis, pero esta vez el Maestro no cede.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No pude soportarlo más, no pude soportar estar sin usted."

"¿Es qué la presión te ha vencido tan rápido?"

"Ya no aguanto más."

El aprendiz está impaciente, inquieto. Quiere arrancarle la ropa a su Maestro y amarlo.

_Always on move._

/La tensión es demasiada para él. La presión ganó. Está vencido, prácticamente rendido a mis pies. Viene a entregarse. Cedió. El Maestro retomó su puesto./

"¿Has cedido?"

"Completamente."

"¿Te entregas?"

"Que sea como tu quieras."

"¿Y qué hay de la paciencia?"

"Ya esperé demasiado."

"¿Das por terminado el juego?"

"Recién ha empezado."

"El control es mío."

Obi-Wan cierra la puerta. Atrae el cuerpo de Anakin. Lo toma por la cintura y comienza a besar sus labios. El aprendiz no se queda atrás y toma a su Maestro por el cuello para ganar profundidad en su boca. Se separan los labios. Ambos se miran con ansia. Obi-Wan le quita la capa a su padawan, quedando este con el pecho al descubierto. El Maestro comienza a acariciar y besar el pecho del joven. El aprendiz levanta a su Maestro antes de que llegue más abajo. Le quita de un tirón la camisa desabrochada. Acaricia el suave pecho de Obi-Wan. Este comienza a agitarse.

Anakin llega a los pantalones y se los va sacando lenta y sensualmente. Obi-Wan goza como su padawan lo va desnudando.

Pronto la ropa de ambos yace en el piso. Maestro y aprendiz están emprendiendo un viaje hacia la lujuria, hacia la excitación.

Antes de que llegue la mañana, Anakin se encuentra despierto, mirando como su Maestro dormita en el frío suelo. Un estremecimiento de Obi-Wan, hace que el aprendiz tome una manta y lo tape. Acaricia calmadamente la suave mejilla del Maestro y susurra "volveré". Lo mira allí recostado. Sale por la puerta sigilosamente.

'Hermoso placer. Prohibido lujuria. Ardiente boca. Precioso dolor. Amarlo es tan delicioso. Su cuerpo, su pecho. Como un camino sinuoso por donde mis labios disfrutan pasar.'

Despierta. Se da vuelta y se enrolla con las sábanas de seda blanca. Ve y siente la espalda de su esposo. Trepa con sus brazos.

"Amor…"

"Padme, hermosa mujer…"

"Anakin, mi seductor y valiente caballero Jedi…"

Abre los ojos. Su mirada se encuentra con el techo. Siente una manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Siente el piso que enfría su espalda. No recuerda haberse tapado. Voltea hacia un lado, hacia el otro. No lo encuentra. Dificultosamente se sienta. Pasea la mirada por el cuarto. No queda nada, ni un rastro. Nada olvidado, nada dejado allí con un propósito. Se ha ido. Lo ha dejado.

/Abandono. ¿Por qué se ha ido? Habrá vuelto a su casa, con su esposa esperándolo dormida en el lecho. Ella estará esperándolo en sueños, sin ropa, sólo cubierta con algo suave y claro. Mientras que a mi me abandona, frío y oscuro. Ha sido bueno, no lo niego, pero ha dolida. Aunque sé que volverá, sé que retornará por más. El mismo lo dijo. "Volveré". Volverás./

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Esta vez pasó lo que hace dos capítulos se espera que pase. Creo que mi historia se está volviendo algo predecible y lineal. ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Y si no les gustó me disculpo por haberles hecho perder tiempo.

¡Gracias por los reviews! Me encanta entrar a mi mail y ver que tengo reviews… Me estimula a seguir escribiendo. Ya que fueron tan amables de dejarme algunos, los voy a contestar uno a uno, no sin antes agradecer a los que leyeron la historia pero no dejaron review. ¡Gracias!

**Mosca:** al fin tenes cuenta! Grax por los dos reviews y creo que por aquí te han dejado una nota….

Mademoiselle:  
Thanks for those charming reviews and of course for your note. As you can see, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, so please do not complain. Now, for your account matter, I hope you lose the fear of publishing things on your own. I'm looking forward to read some fics by your hand. And I also hope you and Cucaracha update your marvellous fic "Danger, Mary Sues".  
I remain your obedient servant,  
O.G.

**Julieta:** grax por el review y por inspirarme para escribir el final de este capitulo, es por eso que te lo dedico. Seguí trabajando en esos movimientos y es posible que Erizo sea tuyo algún día…

**Agus y Moony:** gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado este chap!

**Caro:** gracias por el review y espero que este chap no te haya impresionado demasiado, sino no estoy segura de que me mires sin cara rara… Suerte!

**OREN ISHII15:** gracias por el review, y creo que en este chap algunas de las cosas se cumplen! Que lo disfrutes!

**Octavio:** creo que lo entendiste mal, el que está con Padme es Anakin(que se imagina que está con Obi-Wan)! Suerte y gracias por el review!

**Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari:** gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado este chap y gracias por haber puesto la historia en tus favoritos!

**Alex:** creo que con los siguientes capítulos no vas a parar de reirte(sobre todo si te reis cuando supuestamente deberías disgustarte)! Che, ¿qué tal si los llamamos a Ewan Mc Gregor y a Hayden Christensen para que hagan un corto sobre mi fic y donde vos y July lo dirijan? Grax por el review y suerte!

**Taly:** sorry por no haber llevado el chap 5 a clases! Espero que me vuelvas a perdonar… Grax por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	6. Avances

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

Capítulo seis-Avances 

La mañana azota la ciudad. La noche de larga y oscura espera se aclara con tintes rojizos. La luna escapa de la brillante luz del Sol. Se esconde de la claridad.

Los rayos entran por la ventana. Despiertan a una pareja que tranquila descansa en la habitación. Despacio y sin apuro se van levantando, vistiendo y comenzando a prepararse para un nuevo y largo día.

Listo para salir, se detiene ante la puerta, esperando que su mujer lo salude. Ella no se hace esperar, abraza a su marido y lo deja ir. Ella nada sabe, no sospecha. No imagina que durmió sola toda la noche.

La oscuridad es cortada por la pálida luz que entra por las rendijas. Despierta súbitamente. Se revuelca en el suelo. Se levanta y viste rápidamente. Abre la puerta y corre hasta la entrada. Él ya está allí esperando.

"Llega tarde Maestro."

"Más vale tarde que nunca."

"Se lo ve cansado."

"Un cansancio inevitable después de lo sucedido anoche."

Juntos entran por las grandes puertas del Templo Jedi hacia el saber y el conocimiento.

Pasan algunas semanas. La guerra de los clones avanza. Los Jedi están siendo enviados a pequeñas misiones. Tanto Anakin como Obi-Wan, no desean tener una misión.

Ambos se encuentran en secreto por las noches. El joven padawan escapa de las manos de su mujer para juntarse con su amado Maestro en el cuarto de este. Juntos viven noches de arrebato y pasión. Juntos alzan sus voces en palabras llenas de dulzura. El silencio de la noche es quebrado por sus gemidos de dolor, pero aún así de lo que es un amor prohibido.

Momentos hay en los que alguno no aguanta y su actuación se quiebra con segundos en un armario. Segundos no es lo que se podría llamar como fugaces, sino que duran eternamente y son gozados con inmensa profundidad. Segundos, o quizá minutos, en los que ambos hablan en otro idioma. Se comunican con sus lenguas y sus bocas pegadas. Se dicen cosas sin necesidad de recurrir a usar sonidos. Pero cuando se hablan palabras deseadas, lo hacen con un deje en la voz, haciéndola prácticamente irresistible. Sus voces se hacen tremendamente graves, seductoras.

Obi-Wan se derrite con la mirada de su padawan. Piensa en él en los momentos en que no lo ve y disfruta de su compañía durante las noches. Es a veces dócil y manso, pero también le gusta tomar el control sobre su padawan. Lo hace suave, pero agradable, o al contrario, fuerte y salvaje.

En cuanto a Anakin, no tiene otra cosa en mente más que su Maestro. Espera con ansia a que la noche llegue, aunque es el que la mayor parte de las veces no puede resistir la tentación de hacer contacto con él.

En lo que a Padme respecta, se podría decir que fue olvidada, casi abandonada. Anakin la recuerda, pero su cariño por ella ha disminuido desde aquel día en el que decidió ceder.

La joven senadora retiene a su esposo antes de que se acueste.

"¿Sucede algo Anakin?"

"No, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Ya casi no estás conmigo. Por las noches te acuestas temprano, pasas mucho tiempo en el Templo Jedi."

"Debo cumplir con mis obligaciones como padawan. ¿No quieres que me nombren Maestro?"

"Sí, pero eso no implica que no pases el tiempo con la mujer que amas. ¿O has dejado de quererme?"

"No, mi amor, nunca podría olvidar el profundo amor que sientopor ti."

Padme intenta abrazar a su esposo, pero este le da la espalda.

"¿Me evitas?"

"No..."

"¿Me amas?"

"Sí, pero..."

"¿Pero que?"

Una lágrima cae de los ojos de la bella joven. Anakin pasa sus labios por el recorrido de la gota de dolor hasta llegar a los labios rojizos y amargados de su mujer. Se besan con cierta tristeza.

"Creo que la llama de nuestra pasión se ha extinto."

"No aún."

"¿Te sigo pareciendo hermosa?"

"La más preciosa de todo el mundo."

"¿Aún me amas?"

"Mi corazón es tuyo."

"¿Me equivoco al besarte?"

"No pares que soy tu Anakin, tu amor querido."

I love you 

_You love me? I thought that we have decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives_

_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you and before we die I wanted you to know_

Se besan suave y calmadamente. Los labios de Padme son suaves, los labios de Anakin ásperos. Sus lenguas se juntan, se entrelazan, juguetean. Anakin desliza los breteles del camisón de Padme, dejándolos a la altura del escote. Padme lo detiene. Lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta la habitación. Lo para enfrente de la cama y lo empuja. Anakin cae y queda boca arriba. Se sienta contra el respaldo. Con su pecho brillante por el sudor, observa lo que su mujer hace. Ella comienza a arrastrarse por la cama sensualmente. Se quita el camisón y besa el pecho de Anakin.

_**Continuará...**_

Hallo!

Les gustó este acercamiento entre Anakin y Padme? Para los que no, les debo una explicación: Luke y Leia tienen que salir de algún lado!

Creo que en este capítulo me volví un poco más poética, creo que fue una racha de buena inspiración...

Les pido que si hay cosas que no entendieron, que no hayan quedado claras o que creen que debo mejorar, me avisen.

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic hasta ahora, por los que dejaron reviews, por los que lo leyeron y no dejaron reviews, etc. Les contestaré sus reviews uno por uno...

**Mosca:** gracias por el review! Je, parece que al O.G. le da fiaca escribir otra carta por acá, pero que más da, lo que quiere decir lo puedo decir yo… ¿Por qué decís que no vale la pena leer tus fics (aunque no hayas subido ninguno por hora)? Yo los voy a leer y reviuar tal como haces vos, digas lo que digas. Ah, y antes de que me olvide, feliz cumple atrasado! Suerte!

**Caro:** gracias por no odiarme! Espero que te haya gustado este chap! Y gracias por el review!

**Agus y Moony: **gracias por el review y si después de este chap sigue sin entenderse lo del final, decime que lo aclaro! Espero que hayas disfrutado!

**Rosemary Black:** gracias por el review!

**Juli:** sorry! Gracias por el review!

**Naty:** se nota que la compu en que estabas funcionaba mal, porque me dejaste 16 veces el mismo review! Igual te los agradezco, y sorry por olvidarme de llevar el chap 6!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

May the Force be with us all 


	7. ObiWan

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

Capítulo siete-Obi-Wan 

"Llegas tarde."

"Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo."

"Un motivo."

"El mismo por el cual la noche fue joven."

"No viniste."

"Un padawan tiene sus razones."

"Y un Maestro debe saberlos, sobre todo cuando está involucrado."

"Lamento haberlo dejado esperando."

"No lo lamentas, pero si lo sientes. Sientes mi tristeza, sientes mi decepción."

"Siento su amor. Lo siento con tanta intensidad. Realmente lo siento."

"Te perdono."

/¿Será esto una traición? Anakin, siempre fuiste muy transparente. Puedo ver que no has venido, por tu esposa. Claro, como olvidarse de ella. La belleza frágil y sensible de la senadora, pobre, olvidada. Incluso yo he llegado a considerarla hermosa. Debe haber notado la lejanía de su esposo, probablemente por mucho tiempo no la haya besado ni tocado. Estoy casi seguro de que lo ha encarado y, para no levantar sospechas, él la ha llevado al cuarto. Es por eso que no ha venido. No duele, pero es extraño./

_What about Padme?_

_She seems to be on top of things._

Pasan por la puerta de ese armario tan especial. Su amor se declararon en él, incluso se han besado. El primer beso, tan especial. No han entrado en él por mucho tiempo. Pasan por su lado. Anakin se detiene frente a él. Toma a su Maestro por el brazo y lo fuerza hacia adentro.

"¿Qué sucede Anakin?"

"Recuperemos el tiempo perdido."

"¿Ahora?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"La noche es joven, pero el día es sabio."

"Pero aún así comprenderá."

"La noche es sensual, el día es trabajador."

El padawan se impacienta. La expresión calmada de su Maestro hace que desee cada vez más acariciarlo y besarlo.

"No puedo resistirte. Tus ojos me hacen sentir débil, pero a la vez me siento seguro por tu mirada. Tu silueta resalta ante mí. Me atrapan tus brazos, en mi imaginación me agarran y no me sueltan. Tu cuerpo me atrae, en sueños, y nos amamos hasta sufrir de tanto dolor."

"Tus palabras son música para mis oídos. Cuando estás cerca y hablas, no escucho nada más que el sonido de tu voz. Al sentirte cerca, mi corazón se acelera. Tu cercanía me tranquiliza y me da seguridad y fuerza para continuar."

"¿Debo seguir aguardando para que mis fantasías se cumplan?"

"Como tu mismo me has dicho repetidas veces, hay que tener paciencia, mi padawan."

"Pero sólo por esta vez romper las reglas..."

Sus cuerpos se van juntando. Los labios ansiosos se apresan mutuamente. Comienzan a jugar con sus lenguas y a buscar entrar de lleno en la boca del otro. Anakin toma la iniciativa y le quita la capa a su Maestro.

"Para, es posible esperar hasta el anochecer."

"No para mi. Lo necesito ahora, preciso su amor y su calor."

"Pero el Consejo..."

"Al diablo con el Consejo, lo único que importa en este momento es poder explorar cada centímetro de su sensual cuerpo."

Dicho esto, Anakin le quita de un brusco tirón la camisa a su Maestro y empieza a acariciar y besar su pecho. Sintiendo la lengua y las manos de su padawan en su cintura, el mayor decide no oponerse más y levanta a su aprendiz. Encontrándose los dos a la misma altura, el Maestro desnuda el pecho de su padawan y lo rodea con sus brazos.

El espacio es limitado, pero la pasión que viven es la más salvaje que alguna vez haya surgido entre ellos dos.

Sudorosos, doloridos, pero satisfechos salen del armario. Juntos se dirigen hacia las cámaras del Consejo.

/Nunca hubiese imaginado que esto sucedería. Ni en mis sueños me ame tan intensamente con Anakin. Ser su Maestro me produce una satisfacción enorme, pero la forma en que me besa y acaricia es totalmente irresistible. Aún así no cambiaría su amor por nada. Sus ojos, su mirada, su pecho. La hermosa forma en que me habla./

Mientras caminan, en sus cabezas hay torbellinos de imágenes y pensamientos. Sus ardientes miradas se pierden en la nada. Resisten el impulso de seguir su fugaz momento de pasión, placer y arrebato.

'No puedo decir que no me ha gustado. Lo he disfrutado y ha sido tan intenso. Tan sensual, pero a la vez salvaje. No puedo compararlo con Padme. Ella es frágil, suave. Mi Maestro es en cambio áspero, pero puede ser salvaje y dócil. Siempre los contrarios. Aunque siempre espero con ansia la noche, siempre quiero que llegue con su luna y su oscuridad. Tal como sus palabras han salido de su boca, la noche es sensual. Nos amamos con tal placer. Nunca lo podré olvidar. Y su nombre, no puede olvidar, ni dejar de repetir. Obi-Wan.'

_**Continuará...**_

Hallo!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Ya estoy llegando al punto de la historia en donde hay más acción, pero menos pasión. Pero aún así espero que siga siendo tan intensa como está hasta ahora.

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron el fic, a los que lo leyeron sin dejar reviews y a los que dejaron reviews. Y como es costumbre contestaré todos sus reviews uno por uno.

**Agus y Moony:** como bien podrás observar la historia no terminó ahí. Tenes razón, pobre Padme! (hasta a mi me da lástima y yo soy la que escribe la historia) pero quiero hacer que de pena la pobre. Gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado del chap!

**Mosca:** este… dice mi O.G. que tiene que buscar a la nueva representante de Christine… (o sea yo!) Gracias niña por alentarme! Y a ver, pronto quiero ver un fic suyo o un bot fanfiction diciendo que hay un fic de Mosca. Grax por el review!

**OREN ISHII15:** gracias por los cumplidos… me siento muy agradecida, realmente! Espero que tardar una semana en subir cada chap no sea mucho, porque sino estoy en problemas… gracias por el review!

**Caro:** je! Tomaste mi frase, soy famosa, soy famosa, pero aún así soy humilde (jejjejejejejej). Sorry por dejarte leer una parte nomás en clase, pero es que sino después me piden todas! (vos me entendes) grax por el review!

**alex..(emily loka strange): **bue, no creo que alguna vez ponga el sándwich (es solo un chiste! Aunque no es mala idea, jejejejejej) aunque creo que voy a poner lo de las dos cosas que te dije en clases… Tkm y grax por el review!

**Athena HiwIva:** muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos! Espero que la trama siga siendo tan buena después de este séptimo chap, cuando se alargan mucho las cosas puede que se vuelvan aburridas… (aunque te aseguro que pongo todo mi esfuerzo para que eso no pase!) gracias por el review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	8. El rescate

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo ocho-El rescate**

"El Canciller Palpatine ha sido capturado por el General Grievous."

"Es necesario mandar una misión para rescatarlo."

"Alguno de nosotros debe ir."

"Advertir que el Conde Dooku con ellos está debo."

"Iré yo, pero pido al Consejo permiso de llevar a mi padawan conmigo."

"Permiso para llevar al joven Skywalker el Consejo te da."

"Entonces partiré cuanto antes."

"Captura al conde y a Grievous."

"Es posible que Grievous escape."

"Es entonces un cobarde."

"Aún así debes partir. Que la Fuerza te acompañe."

El Consejo delibera quien irá. Kenobi se ofrece a ir con Anakin. Debe partir.

"Empaca todas tus cosas, debemos marcharnos."

"Iré a casa."

"Búscame en mi cuarto en una hora. Cuanto antes salgamos, mejor."

Se separan. Ambos se preparan para la misión. Empacan las cosas necesarias. Obi-Wan carga provisiones en las naves de ambos.

"Amor, debo partir. El Canciller Palpatine está en peligro."

"Cuídate."

Anakin besa a su esposa y busca a Obi-Wan.

'Obi-Wan. General Kenobi. Suena tan bien, tan varonil. Tan sexy.'

Toca la puerta. Le abre el Maestro.

"Entra."

"Pero…"

"Sólo entra."

Se cierra la puerta del cuarto. Maestro y aprendiz quedan enfrentados.

"Es posible que sea la última vez que nos veamos."

"Eso me lastima profundamente."

"¿Qué propones?"

"Un beso de despedida."

Sus bocas se juntan. Se besan con intensa pasión. Sus labios se separan. Toman sus cosas y se dirigen a las plataformas donde sus naves esperan. Obi-Wan da algunas instrucciones al batallón de clones que los acompañan en la misión y entra en su nave. Siguiendo su ejemplo, los clones y su padawan cierran las puertas. Se elevan y comienzan a volar en dirección al campo de batalla.

Evitan toda clase de peligros, escapan de los droides de destrucción, pero Obi-Wan es alcanzado por los droides sierra que empiezan a desarmar la nave.

_Flying is for droids!_

"Maestro, déjeme ayudarlo."

"No Anakin, sálvate y rescata al Canciller."

"No me iré sin usted, Maestro."

Anakin apunta y lanza misiles a los droides. Un efecto peor se produce: la cabina de Obi-Wan se comienza a nublar. El aprendiz pone su nave a la altura de la de su Maestro y choca a los droides destruyéndolos.

_Have you noticed that the shields are still up?_

_Sorry Master._

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Juntos entran al crucero espacial en donde el General Grievous tiene al Canciller Supremo cautivo. Salen de sus naves y son recibidos por droides de guerra. Sacan sus espadas láser y los destruyen. R2 les da la información necesaria y parten. Entran en un ascensor, sólo para descubrir que está lleno de droides. Las máquinas quedan reducidas a chatarra y misteriosamente el ascensor comienza a subir sin haberse apretado botón alguno. Obi-Wan se comunica con R2 y llegan al piso deseado.

_We should be going up not down. Now that's better._

El Canciller se encuentra sentado, esposado. Los dos Jedi se aproximan.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Canciller?"

"El Conde Dooku…"

_This time, we'll take him together._

Maestro y aprendiz voltean. El Conde Dooku y dos droides los observan desde el pie de la escalera. Se intercambian unas pocas palabras. Comienzan a pelear ambos, Jedi contra Sith. Los sables chocan, las manos tratan de demostrar poder. Obi-Wan es apresado por la Fuerza convocada por la mano de Dooku. Es lanzado contra una pared y Dooku hace que un trozo de balcón caiga sobre Obi-Wan. Anakin ve el cuerpo inconsciente de su Maestro y comienza a luchar con ira, con furia, con enojo. Corta ambos brazos de su oponente y toma su espada láser. Guiado por el Canciller, aún esposado, corta la cabeza del Conde Dooku. Con un movimiento de su mano, libera al Canciller. Éste se dirige apresurado hacia la puerta, pero Anakin se vuelve hacia su Maestro inconsciente. Se acerca y le susurra "Todo estará bien, mi amor". Lo carga a su espalda y lo lleva. La nave pierde control y se posiciona verticalmente. Comienzan a caminar por el hueco del ascensor. La nave vuelve a su posición original. El ascensor baja a toda velocidad. Obi-Wan despierta y se encuentra de cabeza, siendo agarrado por Anakin. Se agarra fuertemente. Saltan los tres y los Jedi sacan las sogas de sus cinturones y logran escapar, pero son atrapados por unos droides.

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Como bien habrán notado, mi historia entró ya en la verdadera historia de Star Wars siguiendo el argumento del Episodio III, pero eso no significa que no habrá más momentos sacados de mi imaginación, esto es sólo parte del patrón de la historia. Espero que sepan disculpar el repentino cambio…

Bien, sigamos con la rutina… Gracias a los que leyeron el fic, a los que dejaron review y a los que no. Contesto sus reviews:

**luchi ! (tu paciente):** grax por el review! Bue, mucho no tengo para decirle, lo hablamos todo en la próxima sesión…

**Mosca:** Mademoiselle: I think you'll be happy of hearing from Gala-Granger's O.G. It seems I finally decided to appear. Let me tell thank you for being Gala-Granger's Beta. She's really thankful about that. I hope that she can soon read her fic, because if not she will be gone mad by the time September arrives. Thanks for reviewing the fic. Looking forward to seeing you.

I remain, Mademoiselle, your obedient servant,

O.G.

**alex(emily loka strange):** grax por el review! Y tenías razón en lo de "estás perdonado". Espero que te haya gustado este chap (aunque ya lo hayas leído!) nos vemos…

**Dama de luna:** gracias por el review y el cumplido!

**Octavio:** cumplo con mi palabra, subí un nuevo chap. Grax por el review!

**Agus y Moony:** si, Anakin corre, porque me gusta que corra. Y Padme va a seguir en la historia hasta que sucede la tragedia… Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**Caro:** gracias por leer el fic! Y gracias por dejar review!

Bueno, me despido con el típico

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	9. Premoniciones

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo nueve-Premoniciones**

Los Jedi, el Canciller y R2 son llevados ante el General Grievous. Una pelea se desarrolla en la cabina de conducción. Dos droides de seguridad intentan escapar con el Canciller, pero son detenidos por Anakin. Mientras, Obi-Wan intenta derrotar uno de los droides escolta de Grievous.

_Time to abandon ship!_

Una vez destruidos todos los droides en la cabina, se disponen a salir de la nave en ruinas. Todas las cápsulas de escape fueron ocupadas, ninguna queda.

_Can you fly a cruiser like this?  
You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?_

"¿Sabes volar un crucero como este?"

"Creo que la habilidad de saber volar esta nave es irrelevante en este momento."

"¿Puedes aterrizar la nave?"  
"Querrá decir lo que queda de ella."

_I think we lost something...  
Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship!_

Anakin toma los controles e indica a los restantes que se queden en un lugar seguro. Pierden media nave. Están en llamas. Obi-Wan pide que los escolten naves bombero. Estas intentan apagar el fuego. Entran en la atmósfera.

_We're coming in too hot._

_Another happy landing._

El aterrizaje no es muy placentero, pero llegan todos sanos y salvos. Un transporte los lleva al Senado. Todos bajan excepto Obi-Wan. Anakin nota esto y se vuelve preocupado.

"¿No viene Maestro?"

"Le tengo miedo a los políticos. Es broma, debo reportarme al Consejo."

"Puede ir luego."

"Mereces tu día de gloria. Mataste al Conde Dooku, rescataste al Canciller cargándome a mí en tu espalda y fuiste tu quien aterrizó la nave.

"Pero todo se lo debo a su entrenamiento."

"Seamos justos. Hoy has sido tu el héroe."

Dicho esto, Anakin se reúne con los senadores. Camina mientras habla con el Senador Bail Organa. Pronto divisa la silueta de una hermosa mujer. Se disculpa al Senador y se acerca a Padme. La toma en brazos y la felicidad lo inunda. Se besan. Anakin siente el alivio en el interior de su esposa, siente que la tensión se va liberando. Aunque puede claramente divisar un temblor en el cuerpo de Padme.

"¿Qué sucede? Estás temblando."

"Algo maravilloso ha sucedido. Ani, estoy embarazada."

_What's wrong with you? You're trembling._

_Ani…Something wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant._

_That's, that's wonderful. This is the happiest moment in my life._

_What are we going to do?_

La sorpresa, la alegría, la tristeza, la confusión. Los sentimientos llenan al joven Jedi.

"Es… es hermoso, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Mejor no hablemos de eso. Sólo disfrutemos de este momento. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida."

Juntos caminan hasta la casa. La expresión de Anakin trata de ser calmada, pero en su interior se lleva a cabo una lucha. Su amor por Padme y por Obi-Wan es el mismo. Tiene fuertes sensaciones y sentimientos por ambos. Con los dos la pasa bien, pero cada uno de ellos es diferente y único. Padme es suave, tranquila y delicada. Obi-Wan es dócil y su tez es oscura y áspera de tantos viajes y misiones. Aún así no se puede decidir por uno de los dos.

'La decisión es difícil. Pero debo saber quien es el que mi corazón agita. Ya no puedo seguir jugando con uno y amando al otro. La solución es decidir a quien amo más. Una prueba, eso voy a hacer. Pasaré una noche con cada uno. La emoción más fuerte es la ha de ganar. Por supuesto que ni Padme ni Obi-Wan sabrán que los estoy probando. Pero aún así, no dejaré de querer añ que no me haga sentir, no sería justo. No podría hacerlo.'

Anakin mira como su esposa se cepilla su larga cabellera en el balcón. Observa su belleza, aprecia la delicia de verla allí, con ese camisón de seda que resalta lo hermoso de su cuerpo. La luz de la luna hace que su piel brille.

"Eres… tan bonita."

"Lo dices sólo porque estoy muy enamorada."

"No, es porque _yo_ estoy muy enamorado."

"¿Quieres decir que el amor te ha cegado?"

"No, no es lo que quise decir."

"Pero probablemente sea verdad."

La pareja se acuesta. Padme está muy cansada y se queda dormida enseguida, pero Anakin no puede conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza es nuevamente un torbellino. Preguntas surgen, respuestas faltan. Las dudas son muchas. La noche está tranquila. El silencio inunda la habitación. La oscuridad dificulta la vista. Cualquier movimiento, por más suave que sea, podría despertar a su esposa…

Quieto, en la oscuridad calma de la noche, el sueño va poco a poco venciendo al pensamiento. Los ojos de Anakin se van cerrando. Su mente deja ya de dudar para sumirse en el profundo y extraño mundo de los sueños.

Padme. Su bello rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sudor. Borrosa la imagen. Grita por ayuda. Grita de dolor. Pide por Aankin. Lágrimas derraman sus ojos. No hay nadie para consolarla. Más gritos de dolor. Sus ojos se cierran de a poco. Cesan los gritos. Deja ya de respirar. Muere. El sueño termina.

Anakin despierta sobresaltado. Su pecho está cubierto de sudor frío. Se sienta en la cama. Su cabeza se encuentra entre sus manos. Se mira el mecánico, lo cubre con su guante. Se levanta tratando de no hacer ruido. Toma su camisa y se la pone, aunque la deja desabrochada. Se dirige sigilosamente hacia otra habitación.

Padme se despierta y ve que su esposo no está. Se levanta y va en su búsqueda. Lo encuentra sentado, pensativo.

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Les gustó este nuevo capítulo? Espero que no sea demasiado igual a la película, estoy tratando de intercalar la verdadera historia con mi imaginación…

Agradezco las buenas críticas! Realmente me levantan el autoestima (que anda siempre por el suelo).

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, a los que no dejaron review y, a los que si. Y para los reviews hay una respuesta, por supuesto, y a cada review es una en especial:

**Mosca:** Dear Mademoiselle, tell Mosca that she is a very bad person. She wants me to suffer. As for the elevator, I'm terribly sorry and I admit that I had forgotten about that. I will try to remember next time. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I remain your obedient servant

O.G.

**Agus y Moony:** me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición del Episodio 3. Gracias por el review!

**OREN ISHII15:** no te preocupes, el final será un poco modificado (aunque no del todo!). Padme seguirá por ahí, ahora Anakin comienza a prestarle más atención… Gracias por el review!

**Octavio:** ya te creo que no era lo que esperabas, pero no siempre tenes que pensar que va a ser TODO como el 5 y 7! Grax por el review!

**Caro:** si, estuvo divertida la clase. Grax por el review y nos vemos!

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	10. Insolencia

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo diez-Insolencia**

"¿Qué sucede?"

No hay respuesta. El joven Jedi juega con el colgante que su esposa lleva siempre consigo.

"Recuerdo cuando te di esto."

"¿Volviste a tener un sueño?"

"Como los que tenía antes de que mi madre muriera."

La joven Senadora se asusta. Su expresión cambia completamente.

"Cuéntame."

"Morías al dar a luz al bebé."

"¿Y el bebé?"

"No lo sé, pero te prometo que no dejaré que este sueño se vuelva realidad."

"Fue sólo un sueño."

Se abrazan y se vuelven a acostar. El joven Jedi tarda en conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el aprendiz habla con el Maestro Yoda.

_Premonitions, premonitions you say. Hmmmm, these visions you have...  
They are of pain, suffering, death...  
Yourself you speak of, or someone you know? _

_Someone...   
…close to you?  
Yes.  
Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side.  
I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda.  
Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is.  
What must I do, Master Yoda?  
Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose._

"Premoniciones…"

"Sobre dolor, sufrimiento, muerte."

"¿De ti mismo hablas o de alguien cercano?"

"De alguien."

"Debes aprender a dejar de pensar en aquellos que quieres. El apegamiento es un camino al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza."

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

El padawan sale del cuarto y se dirige a la sala en donde debía encontrarse.

"Te perdiste los avances."

"Algo me retrasó, debo disculparme, no era nada importante."

"No te perdiste de mucho. Le darán al Canciller más poderes."

"Bien, eso significa más acción y menos charla."

"Ha solicitado tu presencia."

"¿La mía?"

"Ten cuidado de tu amigo Palpatine."

"Realmente no le gustan los políticos."

Se dirigen hacia las cámaras del Consejo. Pasan por el armario en el que han estado numerosas ocasiones. Sin que nada se diga, entran. Maestro y padawan se encuentran cara a cara, cuerpo con cuerpo. Sus labios están cerca, ansiosos por juntarse.

"Has aprendido mucho en este tiempo."

"Hay algo que aún no me enseña."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Aún no he aprendido a utilizar la paciencia."

"Paciencia… Hagamos una prueba."

El Maestro pasa su mano suavemente por el cuerpo de su padawan. Acerca sus labios a los suyos y los roza. Provoca irresistiblemente a su aprendiz. Este comprende el ejercicio de prueba y pone todo su esfuerzo en tener paciencia y no hacer nada apresurado. Trata de no responder ni reaccionar a los roces y caricias de su Maestro. Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, sus manos se mueven despacio, se arrepienten, se pegan contra la pared. Trata de no sentir el deseo. Debe aprender a utilizar la paciencia, debe aprender a decidir el momento y la forma exactos de actuar.

"Estás aprendiendo a controlar tus impulsos y a actuar pacientemente."

"Requiere de mucho esfuerzo."

"Y es por eso que debes seguir tratando hasta que ya no sea tan trabajoso."

El Maestro intensifica los toques haciéndolos mucho más irresistibles que antes. Sus manos se mueven suavemente, rozando cada parte del cuerpo. Las caricias son hermosas, sumamente placenteras. El padawan intenta resistir el placer. Las ganas de controlar los movimientos de su Maestro también se intensifican. Trata de no descontrolarse. Debe aprender a no querer controlar todo. Tiembla con más intensidad. Sus manos se aferran como pueden contra la pared. Debe aguantar, debe resistir.

"Siento tu sentimiento de placer y tu gran esfuerzo por no responder."

"Paciencia…"

"Pronto obtendrás lo que quieres."

"¿Cuándo es pronto?"

"Aún tienes mucho que aprender sobre la paciencia."

"Pero todo el esfuerzo…"

"No ha sido en vano. Premiaré tu dedicación y tu esfuerzo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo."

El Maestro atrae el cuerpo de su padawan. Apresa sus labios con los suyos. Un beso, un premio. Las lenguas juguetean, los labios no se separan, las manos buscan acariciar.

"Suficiente. Antes de que empieces a sentir."

"Creí que me premiaría."

"Y lo hice. Paciencia, que pronto obtendrás lo que anhelas."

'Jugamos el mismo juego. Ya es tiempo de que pague por mi insolencia.'

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Como prometí, estoy intercalando hechos de la película con hechos de mi propia historia. Creo que está quedando más o menos bien (esteee… no, esta vez si me creo a mi misma!)

Como siempre, agradezco a toda la gente que leyó el fic, a quienes dejaron reviews, a quienes no los dejaron y les pido por favor que si hay algo que no quedó muy claro me avisen, que yo se los aclaro. Mi estilo de escritura está cambiando para no hacer de la historia lo más aburrido del mundo y, por lo tanto, se está volviendo bastante confuso (o al menos eso me dice la gente que lee el fic antes de que lo publique).

Contestaré sus reviews, uno por uno, no sin antes agradecerles por haberlos dejado:

**Mosca:** Dear Mademoiselle,

Does Mosca really look like her six-year-old nephew? I hadn't realized that! Please, tell her to excuse me for not including the elevator, it's not that I forgot, it's just that it doesn't fit. I don't think it will be included on next chapter (it's already finished!). And also tell her I'm really thankful for that picture she sent me, I really had a great laugh looking at it. Well, thank you for reviewing.

I remain your obedient servant

O.G.

**Taly-Taly:** (después no te quejes de que te llamo así, vos dejas reviews con ese nombre!) gracias por dejar review y por leer el fic (aunque ya no te jodo tanto como antes!).

**Agus y Moony:** realmente el entrar a mi casilla de correo y ver que tengo reviews me levanta el autoestima y no miento al decir que está por el suelo, pero yo soy así. Gracias por los cumplidos (me siento muy alagada!) y también gracias por el review!

**Caro:** tampoco te pases, vi la película 4 veces. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y grax por el review!

Me despido con el típico…

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	11. El Diálogo

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo once-El Diálogo**

"Estoy a prueba."

"Siempre lo estuviste."

"Aunque hubo un tiempo en que lo pude controlar. Hubo un tiempo en que me dejó decirle qué hacer."

"Aún así estabas a prueba. El saber que es lo que quieres de los demás es algo que no todos tienen."

"Ahora sabe lo que quiero de usted."

"Siempre lo supe, aunque ahora lo confirmé."

"Pido disculpas."

"No es algo que se pueda perdonar."

"Nunca quise hacerlo sentir así."

"Sin embargo lo hiciste."

"Nunca supe los efectos que podía llegar a causar."

"¿Y qué harás?"

"La ley es clara, pero aún así no puedo dejarlo."

"Es ella, ¿verdad?"

"No lo puedo hacer."

"Es un deber."

"No es fácil."

"Las cosas en la vida nunca son fáciles. Hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere."

"Pero no sé lo que quiero."

"Busca, prueba, trata, intenta."

"Necesito la solución."

"Yo no te la puedo proveer."

"Usted ve mi interior, siente lo que siento, sabe como soy."

"¿Crees qué eso es suficiente como para conocer la solución a tus problemas?"

"Solía tratar de hacerlo. Lo he lastimado, le pido que me disculpe."

"Lo que has hecho no se puede olvidar."

"Siento su tristeza, siento su dolor. Lo siento no sólo en su interior, yo también lo siento."

"Lo dices sólo para que te perdone."

"Una vez lo hizo."

"No volveré a caer. Conozco tus trucos, te conozco."

"Me conoce muy bien."

"Quizá demasiado bien."

"Usted me ama."

"Nunca dije eso."

"Pero yo lo sé. Usted lo siente y no lo puede ocultar."

"No lo puedes afirmar."

"Pero aún así lo sé. El amor es una certeza."

"Yo creía que era incierto."

"Usted conoce el amor, pero no tan bien como yo."

"La superioridad que te das es algo en lo que no debes creer."

"Pero lo soy, en el amor soy superior."

"Bien sabes que el amor es una prohibición."

"¿No es el amar, hacer un bien?"

"El amor incondicional lo es, la compasión también, pero el amar y sentirse amado es peligroso."

"Sin embargo usted ama. Mejor dicho, me ama."

"Te quiero, te estimo."

"Aún más."

"Eres como un hijo, el mejor amigo y aprendiz que pueda tener."

"Aún más que eso."

"No, ese es mi límite."

"Pero me siguió."

"Sólo hasta cierto punto."

"No mienta, la mentira lleva al odio y a los celos."

"Lo sabes y, sin embargo, mientes. Nunca fueron de tu agrado las reglas."

"Si hay, son para romperlas."

"Al contrario. Están para cumplirse, son para tu bien y tu seguridad."

"Siempre se limita. Creo que nunca en su vida se ha pasado del límite, ni siquiera antes de ser padawan."

"¿Importa eso acaso?"

"¿Es qué no recuerda cuando recién empezaba?"

"Recuerdo cuando era un padawan, y tu deberías recordarlo también."

"¿Cómo? Yo no viví su vida."

"Eres insolente, pero un buen aprendiz."

"No respondió mi pregunta."

"Recuerdo cuando entraste en mi vida. En ese momento surgieron muchas dudas en mí."

"Yo también recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Yo era un niño, un esclavo. Usted era todavía aprendiz."

"En cuanto mi Maestro te descubrió, creyó que eras digno de ser un Jedi. Sintió necesario enseñarte las artes de los Jedi y los caminos de la Fuerza."

"Su Maestro me liberó y prometió convertirme en un Jedi. Desde ese momento yo me sentí feliz."

"Eras demasiado grande para comenzar con el entrenamiento y mi Maestro lo sabía. Pero siempre le gustó desafiar al Consejo. Mi destino cambió en ese momento."

"¿Cómo puede haber cambiado por mi causa?"

"Mi Maestro deseaba entrenarte, pero no podía, ya tenía un padawan."

"Usted."

"Decidió que yo ya estaba listo para las pruebas."

"Pero no lo dejaron entrenarme."

"Y antes de morir me hizo prometer que te entrenaría."

"Seguro que tuvo que contradecir al Consejo."

"Fue difícil convencerlos, pero lo logré. En ese momento lo único que quería era cumplir con el último deseo de mi Maestro."

"Usted dijo que conmigo comenzó a dudar."

"Comencé a dudar de que fuera el indicado para entrenarte. Comencé a dudar de mi cualidad de Jedi."

"Comenzó a dudar porque me empezó a amar."

"Yo nunca te amé."

"¿Y por qué jugaste mi juego? ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta el final?"

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Las cosas se complican, no? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que se haya entendido. Trato de no ser tan lineal con la historia, trato de no hacerla aburrida (no sólo para que los lectores no se aburran, sino para que yo no me aburra de escribirla!).

Bien, agradeceré a los que leyeron el fic, a los que no dejaron review y a los que sí. Contestaré reviews… (sin antes decir "muchas gracias!")

**Mosca:** Dear Mademoiselle,

I appreciate Mosca's words, they are so refreshing! As I'm being quite sarcastic, I'll just change subject. I think that you should start treating her better, if not she will call Raoul and you'll just have to manage the situation on your own (maybe Christine and the "Persa" get involved too). I'm pleased that you liked the picture, I, personally, think it is really cute! And I agree that he looks better as Obi-Wan, but still he's so cute! I mean, he's gorgeous! You will see that Ani gets what he deserves, I think he deserves the same as some boy I know and I hate, but actually I love him too much, but at the same time I hate him, but I love him, but I hate him, and so it goes on. Lets say it's a kind of revenge, which actually isn't, but it is, but it isn't, but it is, and so on.

I remain your obedient servant,

O.G.

**Caro:** gracias por el review! Vos siempre tan buenita, tan bancadora, tan… Te voy a comprar un auto! A ver si mejoras vos también, si queres, mejoramos juntas… Besos y suerte

**akirariddle:** gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

**Athena HiwIva:** no apestas escribiendo, me encanta tu fic, sobre todo el último capítulo! Creo que me ganaste, yo la vi sólo 4 veces, aunque sigo pensando que fueron pocas. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Bueno, que disfrutes y no te preocupes, sé lo que es tener una computadora mala que no quiere funcionar bien. Gracias por el review!

**Agus y Moony:** supongo que el juego de la paciencia lleva su tiempo, se dicen cosas en este capítulo… Gracias por el review!

Me despido con un saludo que dice…

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	12. Anakin

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo doce-Anakin**

No hay tiempo de parar a pensar. El enojo actúa por el Maestro. Sale bruscamente del lugar. No mira atrás, no le importa saber si su padawan lo sigue. Se dirige hacia ningún lugar, sus pies lo guían. Caminan sin rumbo. Ya no puede soportar tal insolencia, sus modos empiezan a cansar. Lo que él quería era tan solo probarlo. La inestabilidad es una de las características de su padawan. No se debe impacientar, las nubes son pasajeras.

/Al menos lo dicho no fue mucho. Pero, aunque ya no hay vuelta atrás, las palabras fueron fuertes, fueron duras. La sensibilidad ha sido herida. Los sentimientos duran, pero creo que han sido golpeados. Aunque se puede remediar, al menos eso creo. Espero que sea capaz de perdonarme. Es difícil, él me hirió, me lastimó, me usó. No puedo olvidar tan fácilmente el dolor que produce, pero si quiero que me disculpe para poder volver, debo perdonarlo. Pero todo el sufrimiento, toda la tristeza, todo el dolor producido por su ausencia y por su mera presencia. Aunque no niego que haya sido placentero. No niego que la pasión llegó a ser extrema. El arrebato, el deseo. Duele, dolió y dolerá. Es la paciencia la que lo mata. Siempre tan impaciente, siempre tan insolente, siempre tan inestable. Su piel, suave terciopelo. Sus labios, irresistibles. Sus caricias, tan placenteras. Sus besos, sinceros, llenos de dolor, aunque peligrosos. Como no extrañarlo, si ya me siento extraño sin él. Debo recuperarlo./

El rumbo cambia. Una búsqueda comienza, búsqueda de su padawan, búsqueda de perdón. Sus ojos recorren cada rincón, está atento. Entra en el armario, no está allí. Lo busca en las cámaras del Consejo, están desiertas. Pregunta por él al Maestro Yoda.

"Lamento interrumpirle, Maestro."

"Disculpado estás. ¿Qué buscas?"

"¿No ha visto por aquí a mi padawan?"

"¿Perdido a su padawan ha?"

"Lo he buscado por todo el Templo Jedi."

"Usa tus sentimientos y encontrarlo has de."

"Gracias Maestro."

El caballero Jedi se para a pensar. ¿Dónde podría estar su padawan? Trata de concentrarse, intenta penetrar en la mente de su padawan, aunque lejos esté. Trata de pensar como él, se pone en su lugar.

"Padme."

Su corazón se acelera. Su pulso corre más rápido. Debe pensar antes de actuar o las cosas pueden resultar desastrosas. ¿Por qué aparecer en casa de la Senadora sin razón alguna? Aunque una razón tiene. Debe encontrarlo. Pero no pueden hablar estando la Senadora allí, resultaría catastrófica la charla enfrente de la esposa de su aprendiz. Debe inventar una excusa para salir de allí y buscar un lugar tranquilo para hablar. Sí, ese plan es simple, pero perfecto. Se dirige al edificio en donde habita la pareja. Sube por ese ascensor de vidrio que da a la ciudad. Curiosamente desde allí puede ver el Concejo y las habitaciones de los Concejales y Senadores. Siente que su aprendiz está allí. ¿Pero qué puede estar haciendo su padawan allí? Una parada seca le hace salir de sus pensamientos, ya ha llegado al piso.

"Buenos días, Senadora Amidala."

"Maestro Kenobi, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"¿No ha visto a mi padawan por aquí?"

"Sí, aunque acaba de marcharse."

"¿No tiene usted idea de dónde puede estar?"

"No, pero dejó algo para usted."

La Senadora tiende la mano y le da un comunicador.

"Él supuso que usted lo buscaría aquí y le dejó este mensaje."

"¿Escuchó usted el contenido?"

"No, no me permitió."

"Le agradezco su tiempo."

El Maestro sale de allí y va a su cuarto en el Templo Jedi. Nadie debe escuchar el mensaje más que el. Prende el comunicador y un holograma de su padawan se proyecta desde el pequeño dispositivo. Su voz se puede oir claramente, como si se encontrara en ese mismo lugar, aunque el Maestro sabe que el mensaje ha sido grabado hace unos minutos.

"Sé que me busca. Sé que se arrepiente. Sé que hay mucho que decir. Siento su perdón. Quiero que sepa que me ha lastimado, aunque lo tengo merecido. Pero aún así duele y creo que usted sabe como es ese sentimiento. No me arrepiento del tiempo que juntos pasamos. El pasado ya es pasado. Pero no hay que vivir del recuerdo. Ni hay que pensar siempre en el futuro. Hay que vivir el presente. Hay cosas que deben ser dichas. Espéreme, sea paciente. Yo lo seré. La noche es el momento perfecto para hablar. Los secretos quedan escondidos en la oscuridad. Espéreme en su cuarto. Iré. No lo dejaré esperando. Las dudas se disiparán. La niebla se reemplazará por claridad. Mi ausencia también será aclarada. Pero no lo olvide. Iré y verá la sinceridad en mi perdón. Paciencia y pronto se cumplirá la promesa."

Dudas, preguntas, pocas respuestas. Todo apunta a lo mismo. Su padawan también reconoce sus errores. Y la ausencia. La explicación está cerca. Pero las cosas estás aún confusas.

/¿Por qué se fue? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué sucede? Las dudas son irremediables. Aún así es preocupante. La situación es desesperante. Pero debo esperar hasta la noche. Veo sus ojos, escucho su voz. Anakin te amo./

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Este capítulo quedó bastante metafórico. Espero que haya quedado entendible y me disculpo si no quedó tan bien escrito, estaba bastante apurada para escribirlo y me quedó con poco "estilo". Aún así espero que les guste.

Me disculpo por adelantado, es probable que por un tiempo tarde en actualizar. Sean pacientes (dos semanas es mucho?).

Agradezco, como de costumbre, a los lectores, tanto a los que no dejaron review como a los que sí dejaron. Y a estos últimos, aquí van las respuestas.

**Mosca:** Dear Mademoiselle,

Miss Gala-Granger says that you shouldn't… what? I'm not going to say that, I don't care if you fire me… You mean it's for real? Ok, I'll say that, but you know I totally disagree. Miss Gala-Granger says that Mosca's O.G. shouldn't get inside Mosca's and Gala-Granger's business. She also says that the AFCHM is the best association that they could have ever created. She told me to tell you that you also shouldn't mess with the Persa up. She totally defends him, she is naming something called APEBDP. Do you have any idea of what that means?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you'll be soon hearing (I mean reading) Padme's thoughts.

O.G.

**Agus y Moony:** gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho del capítulo!

**Caro:** ok, no exageremos, ta bien que vivo en una burbuja (tanto como para no haberme enterado del huracán Katrina), pero tan colgada no estoy. Besos y grax por el review!

**OREN ISHII15:** espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, Anakin es terco, no va a ceder, le gusta tener el control de todo y es por eso que termina como todos lamentamos que haya terminado. Que disfrutes del capítulo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

(Por supuesto que no podía faltar el super saludo!)

_May the Force be with us all._


	13. ¿Un Maestro?

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

**Capítulo trece-¿Un Maestro?**

La puerta se abre. El aprendiz ve como su Maestro se aleja enojado por el pasillo. Decide que es mejor no seguirlo, eso haría demasiado obvio el dolor. Permanece allí unos momentos, sabe que su Maestro volverá arrepentido. Pero no debe encontrarlo allí, es por eso que escapa. Piensa rápido.

'Sus palabras son fuertes. Sus negaciones son duras. Aunque algunas sean ciertas, otras son sólo mentiras para herirme. Pero lo merezco, lo hice sufrir, lo lastimé. Pero su dolor duele. Sus caricias, sus besos, su amor. Duelen. Es un alto precio el que debo pagar. Y todo por jugar.'

El joven Jedi duda. Debe ocultarse. Sabe que su Maestro lo buscará por el Templo.

"Padme."

Es poco el tiempo que le toma llegar a su puerta. Entra y la ve allí. Un rayo de sol ilumina su cara. Está tan tranquila, tan calmada, tan sencilla. Y su estado es tenso, nervioso.

"Te dejaron un mensaje."

Las palabras de la Senadora son despreocupadas. Cruzan sus miradas. Ella nota el estado de su marido.

"¿Qué sucede?"

No hay respuesta.

"¿Por qué no me hablas?"

"Será mejor que vea ese mensaje."

"No me evites."

"No te evito, mi amor."

"¿Y por qué no respondes? Algo te sucede, no me puedes engañar. No te cierres."

"No me sucede nada. Debo ver el mensaje."

El aprendiz toma el pequeño comunicador y lo activa. Un holograma del Canciller Palpatine se proyecta. Su voz se escucha:

"Necesito que vengas a mi oficina, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. Preciso que estés aquí cuanto antes puedes."

"Es raro que el Canciller llame a alguien con tanta urgencia."

"Debo ir."

Pero antes de que el Jedi se vaya, un recuerdo no muy lejano lo asota. Su Maestro lo busca y es completamente seguro que lo busque en esa casa. Toma un comunicador y se encierra en un cuarto. Ensaya lo que va a decir una o dos veces y lo graba.

"Paciencia y pronto se cumplirá la promesa."

La Senadora escucha estas últimas palabras. No sospecha nada, no quiere ver, no quiero desconfiar. Espera a su esposo. La puerta se abre y éste sale.

"Mi Maestro pasará pronto por aquí buscándome. No le digas a donde fui. Dile que no sabes."

Le da a su esposa el comunicador.

"Dale esto de mi parte. No tardaré."

Se acerca a la puerta y la presencia de su Maestro es cada vez más fuerte. Sale de allí y se aleja corriendo. Corre y no para, no mira atrás. Llega al Senado y, aún allí, no para. Corre hasta la oficina del Canciller. Para en la puerta para el aliento.

"Adelante."

Entra. Siente una fuerte presencia oscura.

_Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council. _

_The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?  
They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things.  
I agree, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way.  
There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security.  
With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments.  
Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice . . . this war must be won.  
Everyone will agree on that.   
Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin. _

_Of course.  
I need your help, son.  
What do you mean?  
I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy.  
I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir.  
Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you. For what? I don't understand.  
To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic . . . Anakin . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council.  
Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this.  
I think they will . . . they need you more than you know. _

"Ah, el joven Jedi. ¿Cómo andas?"

"Muy bien señor."

"Eres respetuoso. Te han enseñado bien."

"Con todo respeto, ¿por qué me ha llamado?"

"Necesito que seas los ojos, los oídos y la voz de la República en el Consejo de los Jedi."

"¿Yo? ¿Un Maestro? Estoy abrumado, señor."

"Siempre tan humilde."

"Pero temo que los Maestros no estarán de acuerdo."

"Tu puedes convencerlos. Tienes ese don convincente."

"Aún así no creo que me dejen entrar en el Consejo."

"Si lo crees, lo harás."

"No soy tan necesario para el Consejo."

"Créeme. Te necesitan más de lo que te imaginas."

"Con su permiso, debo retirarme."

El padawan sale de la habitación y se dirige nuevamente a su casa. Allí reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de escuchar. Reflexiona sobre lo que el Canciller le ha dicho. Piensa en la posibilidad de convertirse en un Maestro y en un miembro del Consejo. Pero una imagen hace que el no quiera dejar de ser aprendiz. Ve a se Maestro y se siente amado y sabe que el amaría a su propio padawan, pero que su Maestro ya no lo amaría.

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Hola gente! Cómo andan? Perdón por la tardanza, pero no anduve en algún lugar en donde hubiese computadoras (no creo que arriba de un cerro haya alguna conexión). Pido disculpas, creo que este capítulo es medio desinspirado, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor.

Agradezco por haberme tenido paciencia. Agradezco a los lectores del fic, a los que no dejan review, y, sin falta, a los que si lo hacen, primero les agradezco y segundo, los contesto, uno por uno, sin saltearme review alguno:

**Mosca:** Dear Mademoiselle,

Thank you for the review, and I can assure you that miss Gala-Granger really enjoyed her mini-vacation. I don't have much to say, except that the chapter is called like that because of the same reason and that miss G-G included the elevator and she will include it in just a bit of time. Wait, be patient and you will get what you want.

I remain your obedient servant,

O.G.

**Caro:** bueno, voy a ser breve, ya que estás a mi lado. No espíes! Gracias por el review y que tengas suerte!

**Dama de luna:** gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

Ahora sí, me despido de ustedes con un simple…

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_May the Force be with us all._


	14. Nunca

**Título:** I say patience

**Summary:** Anakin y Obi-Wan empiezan a sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Ambos aprenden que en este juego la paciencia es lo más importante.

**Autor/a:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, etc. de la saga de Star Wars de George Lucas me pertenece.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español y por ahí algunos diálogos de los Episodios II y III en Inglés.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Romance/Drama.

**Aviso:** este fic puede contener escenas que afecten a los muy sensibles o susceptibles. No están obligados a leerlo.

Una pequeña aclaración para comprender mejor la historia:

Lo escrito entre " es dialogo, lo escrito entre / son pensamientos de Obi-Wan y lo escrito entre ' son pensamientos de Anakin.

Me disculpo por haberme olvidado de aclarar en el capítulo anterior (13) que los capítulos 12 y 13 son paralelos, es decir que pasan al mismo tiempo, pero cada uno tiene un protagonista diferente.

**Capítulo catorce-Nunca**

La noche cae sobre la ciudad. La luna con sus compañeras estrellas llenan el cielo aterciopelado. Una joven pareja cena a la luz de las velas. No muy lejos de allí, un caballero Jedi camina nervioso por su cuarto. Los dos enamorados esperan el momento.

La Senadora y el joven padawan se miran. Sus miradas se cruzan.

"Debo ir al Templo Jedi esta noche."

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay una reunión de emergencia."

"Pero no puede durar tanto."

"Tengo un entrenamiento pendiente con mi Maestro."

"Entiendo."

"No me esperes."

El aprendiz se levanta y toma su capa. Sale por la puerta y la noche comienza.

En el Templo Jedi, el Maestro espera. Trata de no impacientarse y de aparentar calma. Piensa en lo que va a decir. Intenta ver dentro de su padawan. Está cerca.

Está cerca. Ya casi llega. Siente a su Maestro, siente que él trata de ingresar en su interior. Sabe lo que va a decir. Sabe lo que va a hacer.

Lo siente allí.

Está allí.

Se acercan a la puerta.

Golpea la puerta.

Escucha los golpes.

Cesa de golpear.

Esperan.

Abre la puerta.

Se abre la puerta.

Se miran. Sus miradas pasean por los cuerpos. Se miran como si fueran extraños. Penetran en el interior del otro. Cada uno ve lo ajeno.

"Los impulsos."

"Los has seguido. Toda tu vida le has hecho caso a lo que algo o alguien te impulsa a hacer."

"He venido para que me entrene para saber como actuar."

"No siempre es malo seguir las presurosas decisiones."

"Quiero aprender a distinguir cuando es bueno y cuando es malo."

"Entiendo. ¿Sientes algún impulso en este momento?"

"¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Te siento tenso, inquieto."

"Debo resistir a la tentación, al impulso."

"¿Y cuál es?"

"No lo puedo ver vestido. Siento el impulso de arrancarle la ropa. Siento la tentación de besarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo, amarlo, sentirlo."

"Interesante. ¿Crees que es bueno o malo?"

"Todo depende."

"¿De qué depende?"

"Si sigo el impulso sin que usted me haya perdonado, sería algo muy malo. Si me disculpa, hay alguna posibilidad de que sea bueno."

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"Sí."

"Dime todo lo que te arrepientes de haber hecho."

"Me arrepiento de haberlo lastimado, de haberlo hecho sufrir, me arrepiento de todo lo dicho que puede haberlo herido."

"Recuerda que puedo ver a través tuyo."

"Mis palabras son sinceras."

"Acepto tus disculpas y espero que aceptes las mías."

"Por supuesto. Bien, si no hay nada más que decir…"

El aprendiz hace un ademán de querer irse, pero su Maestro le toma la mano y lo detiene.

"Aún queda por explicar tu ausencia."

El padawan duda.

"El Canciller me llamó."

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Nada importante."

Se miran. El deseo corre por el cuerpo del aprendiz. La duda por el cuerpo del Maestro.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Sólo por esta noche."

"Pasa."

Los dos se encuentran enfrentados, en el medio del cuarto. El padawan no puede aguantar el impulso. Sus manos tiemblan. Se acerca. Su Maestro no se mueve, parece no haber percatado el movimiento de su aprendiz. Rápida y sigilosamente, una de sus cualidades más desarrolladas, apresa los labios de su Maestro. No obtiene respuesta alguna. Parece que su presa se niega con toda su fuerza. El padawan toma a su Maestro por la cintura y lo atrae contra su cuerpo. Continúa intentando que su tutor responda. Este ve que no hay otra salida más que seguir el juego, pero debe ser precavido, no quiere caer al vacío del abandono. Responde. Sus labios se tocan con suavidad. Las lenguas viajan al placer.

Poco después se encuentran ambos en el suelo. Las ropas tiradas por todo el cuarto.

Dormitan.

El Maestro abre los ojos. Su padawan está aún sumido en un profundo sueño. Se levanta, busca su ropaje y se viste.

/Nunca debí haber accedido. Esto sólo complica más las cosas. Ya el sentimiento es nulo.Al igual que el placer. Mi amor no ha cambiado, pero las dudas surgen. Nunca debería haberlo dejado pasar la noche aquí. Nunca debí amarlo./

_**Continuará…**_

Hallo!

Este capítulo está escrito medio a las apuradas, puede ser que no haya quedado tan bueno.

Necesito pedirles un favor muy grande: quiero que me digan si quieren que continúe la historia o no, ya que se está alargando un poco mucho (más de lo que esperaba).

Agradezco a los lectores del fic, tanto a los que no dejan review, como a los que sí. En cuanto a estos últimos, aquí va la respuesta a sus reviews…

**Mosca:** Dear Mademoiselle,

Today the answer will be quite short, because I'm running out of time. As you can imagine, I had a great time at Saturday and I thank you for coming… I also thank you for your review…

I remain your obedient servant,

O.G.

**Athena HiwIva:** gracias por el review! Y espero que disfrutes del capítulo!

Me despido con mi rutinario

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

(Claro que esto es sólo si las opiniones dicen que lo siga)

_May the Force be with us all._


End file.
